


Stepmother.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: One of Bruce's ex's try to take Dami and finds out why Tim is the stepmother you don't mess with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepmother.

Damian struggles against the ninja’s grip, his eyes wide with fright as the woman approaches him.

“Mother, no,” he says, his voice hoarse as he eyes his mother’s cold smile, the way she is holding the syringe closer and closer to his neck.

“Oh, shush, my darling,” she sooths, eyes glinting. “It will only be a moment.”

“Why…”

She raises an eyebrow, shaking her head.

“You are my son, Damian,” she explains gently, her fingers carding through his hair. “I have let you play your rebellion long enough. It is time you and your father come back where you belong. With me.”

Damian wants to shake his head, but there is a ninja holding his neck in place, leaving him bare for whatever is his mother wants to inject him with, and what a fool he had been, trusting her need to make amendments this far on his life.

A flash of red clouds his vision suddenly and his mother positively shrieks, her thumb is falling to the floor, the syringe is crashing, breaking and useless now.

The ninja ready their attack.

And stop.

Drake is standing in front of them, shoulders tense, hands on his usual Bo, eyes narrowed.

“You…” Talia hisses, her mouth curling into a snarl.

“Let him go now and I won’t get angry,” Tim replies, his voice positively frigid. “And you can ask your father, Talia, I am dangerous when I’m angry.”

Talia scoffs, her hand cradled against her chest as a ninja releases Damian’s arm to fight the mask-less Red Robin, only to be greeted by a swift kick on the neck that sends him gasping for air.

“Last warning, Talia,” the teen states, stopping in front of the ninja, his eyes set on the woman.

“You don’t scare me, boy,” she hisses, her eyes narrowing to slits. “Father might have been fond of you, but I assure you I-“

She cannot finish her threat as she is held against the wall by Tim himself, who is glowering with such a glacial presence that for once, the League of Assassins feel dread in his presence.

“No, Talia,” he says, his face expressionless but his eyes reflecting his fury. “I assure you that if you ever touch my son again not even your father’s pits will be able to bring you back.”

With a precise twist of his fingers, Tim sends his opponent onto the ground, unconscious.

Damian scowls at the ninja.

“Let me go or father the wrath of my stepmother,” he warns, feeling his lips tug into a smirk when the ninja release him.

Tim smiles at him, offering a hand.

“Your father has been frantic with worry, Damian,” he says, helping the boy to his feet and supporting his unsteady frame against his side.

Damian’s cheeks flush.

“I’m sorry, Drake,” he mumbles.

Tim shakes his head as they make their way into the streets.

“I’m sorry what?” he asks.

Damian’s small smile grows, his face unconsciously nuzzling Tim’s side.

“I’m sorry, stepmother,” he corrects himself, feeling safety envelop him when the teen’s hand lands on his shoulder, his cape covering him.

Tim replies with a tender smile. 


End file.
